It is often useful to apply a marking, such as a stripe, to a flat, ground surface, such as a parking lot or roadway. Line stripers are used for painting or otherwise applying lines on pavement or other hard, flat surfaces in parking lots and other locations. Such lines are typically sprayed onto the pavement or other suitable surface using one or more paint spraying guns. Line stripers typically use an internal combustion engine that operably drives a paint pump in order to convey paint or other suitable fluid to the one or more paint spraying guns in order to atomize the paint and direct it to the surface for which lines are desired. In some implementations, the internal combustion engine may also drive a hydraulic fluid pump that provides high pressure hydraulic fluid. This high pressure hydraulic fluid can be used for any number of purposes. In one example, the hydraulic fluid is used to drive a hydraulic paint pump in order to convey the pressurized paint to the one or more spray guns. In this way, hydraulic fluid bears against a hydraulic piston thereby moving the piston. The piston is coupled to a connecting rod that is also coupled to a paint pump piston that is used to pump the paint or other suitable fluid from a container to the one or more paint spray guns at high pressure
Outdoor ground surfaces, such as parking lots, are exposed to weather and other elements during their lifetime. For example, they may be periodically exposed to salt or sand during winter months. Removing weather-related and other debris from a surface prior to an application of material to that surface is important to ensure the application lasts.